Rise of the Rainbow Fox
by Mystic-FoxFlame
Summary: How will Naru's life change when Kyuubi interferces? Will it be for the best, or the worst. FemNaru?
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Rainbow Fox

Rise of the Rainbow Fox

FemNaru?

Me: Hey everyone! This is my 4th story but 2nd not one-shot story.

Naruto: Finally. I've been waiting forever-ttebayo…. God Damn it! Why am I a girl again?

Me: Sorry but I've been swamped with school and you are a girl because I said so.

Naruto: But I don't want to be a girl! And who are you gonna stick me with this time?!

Me: (smirks) you'll see Naru-chan…. You'll see.

Naruto: (sigh) Mystic-FoxFlame does not own Naruto or any of its Characters.

**--**

_**(Naru's POV)**_

"_**Get back here demon" yelled a voice from behind me. It was October 10, the day the nine-tailed fox (Kyuubi) was defeated, and it is also my birthday… Also**_

_**The day I fear the most. The villagers hate me for a reason I don't know, they attack me when I'm alone and no one can see it happening. The people in the animal masks who are suppose to look out for me only help me when I am close to dying… never before or before its too late.**_

_**I-I need to hide, n-need to get away from them. On this day I am usely locked up because the villagers seem to be more… aggressive, but this year I slipped passed the guards in the animal masks and I went to the Kyuubi festival. And now here I am, running for my life from the villagers who will probably kill me if or when the get me… and no one is here to stop them. I-I need to protect myself, no one else will. I don't want to die; I need to protect myself, I… I need to fight!**_

_**-In Naru's Mindscape-**_

'_**Hmm… why was I awaken? It's bad enough that I'm sealed away but now I can't even sleep!' (Kyuubi is a cranky kitsune when he wakes up) A weird multi-colored chakra ran up the seal, weakening it ever so slightly so that the kitsune could see outside his vessel and see what she sees. And the Kitsune was furious. Now he hates his vessel like every other sealed demon but she was just a kit, and for that fact of that if she died, he dies.**_

'_**What was that weird chakra just now… I will figure it out later but for now, I think its time for a little chat with my vessel.' The kitsune pushed his chakra though the seal to protect his vessel while he talked to her. When it was strong enough that not even the Hokage would be able to penetrate it he forced it out of the vessels body and pulled Naru into her mindscape.**_

"_**W-Where am I-I? I looked around the sewer like place but saw nothing. "Come Over Here" "Where?" "Follow the sound of my voice (something kyuu-chan will never say…unless I make her**__****__**)" I did as the voice said and I came up to a huge gate with the kanji for 'seal' on it. I just stood there looking at it. "Is my vessel really this stupid" growled a voice. A pair of ruby red eyes opened and a pair of huge and sharp teeth opened, I noticed that some drool seeped from the mouth. "Ewww! I'm standing in drool!"**_

_**After Naru calmed down and realized that she was not standing in drool, she asked "W-Who ar-are y-you?" "I am the great Kyuubi No Kitsune, the 9-tailed fox, king of the tailed beast, ruler of-"**_

"_**Wow, you're really full of yourself." "Why you little brat, you better be grateful that I would try to help you!" "Help me?... You knocked me unconscious while a mob of people who are trying to kill me, are trying to kill me." "I put a barrier over you, made from my chakra and that no one, not even the Hokage, could get through it." "And the villagers and shinobi that see this barrier will think that I am trying to kill them or that whatever is keeping you here is breaking." "… Didn't think of that… oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." "So… why am I here again?"**_

"_**Well… kit, you are, uh… okay, you're really weak. I will not stand back and watch my vessel get beaten and possibly killed! And more to the fact, you're just a kit, a youngling no less!" "So?... what can I do about it? I want to protect my self but I'm afraid of hurting the villagers, if I hurt them I just proves that their right, that I am a demon." "Kit I will train you. I will teach you all the things I know and I will let you sign the kitsune summing scroll. I will teach you an ancient kitsune fighting technique. You will learn how to fight but only to protect yourself, oh and ask the Hokage to tell you who parents were and to let you join to academy." "Hai Kyuubi-sensei!" "Oh and kit?" "Yeah?" "Lose the orange, its burning my eyes and it screams kill me." "But the villagers wont sell me anything else. "I will teach you a transformation jutsu so that you can transform into someone else and buy clothes that don't scream "Kill me" "uh Kyuubi-sensei… can I go now? I think ojii-san is freaking out." "How do you know that?" "We can hear him freaking out, look listen" **_

_**-Outside Naru-**_

"_**OMG! What the hell happened! Get The Holy Water! Get Some Ramen! Do something to wake her up!"**_

_**-Back inside-**_

"_**Okay kit, we will start training tomorrow, after the hokage has a panic attack, if not then tomorrow will do." "Hai sensei."**_

_**--**_

Me: Well how was this story. Hate it? Love it? Tell me. Reviewers will get a cookie and flamers will be eaten by kyuubi.

Naruto: Please review so she will let me out!

Me: and please tell me who you want Naru to be with. The options are Sasuke, Kiba, Garra, Neji, and Shino. Other choices are welcome.


	2. Authors Note

Authors Alert!!!!!!

SORRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! MY COMPS WORD HAZ LOCKED ITSELF (STUPID WINDOWS MACHINE) AND NOW I CANT FINSH ANY OF MY NEW CHAPTERS AND IT'S THE 2007 WORD SO IT WONT WORK ON MY SIS LAP TOP'S WORD. SORRY AGAIN!!!!!!!!! I WILL PRINT THEM AND RETYPE THEM ONTO THIS COMP AND I WILL TRY TO HAVE ONE OF THEM OUT SOON!!!!! SORRY AGAIN AGAIN, YOU ALL GET COOKIES!!!!! ( : : )


End file.
